Because Trash Is Always Trash
by Auryn Luna
Summary: [Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner] Frankly, as close as he is right now, he’d expect that poor excuse of a leader to be more reliable, but he knows better than to think more of him. [Noncon. VarinxSerph]


Easy.

This fucking idiot is so easy.

Frankly, as close as he is right now, he'd expect that poor excuse of a leader to be more reliable, but he knows better than to think more of him. Colonel Beck –NOT Varin- almost wants to devour him on the spot, because as pathetic as that punk is being for not noticing him yet, he damn well deserves it.

Thanks to the all things he prepared for them beforehand, he counts with plenty of time before any of those idiots can notice his leader disappearance. So he, with quiet efficiency, casts Dormina on him, and the Embryon's leader falls on the floor unconscious with a clear thump. The Colonel prefers darkness over everything else; or rather, Ravana is the one who prefers darkness. With the advantages of knowing his base well enough, he moves in his demon's form to his headquarters taking that idiot with him, using said darkness at his advantage.

-

"You're truly something." Colonel Beck hisses, angry.

The punk is awake now. Tied up to the bed, the ropes are so tight that it's impossible for him to move his arms or legs and they are surely going to hurt for days afterwards. He's still under the effect of drugs, plus the stun effect of one of his mantras. In other words: Colonel Beck has the asshole to his mercy.

His voice is deep and cruel when he talks. "You can finish this stupid act of yours now. If I can remember everything, so can you, because you're as responsible of this fucking place as I am."

The idiot can't do a thing. He just stares back, forcing the ropes, trying to free himself to no avail. The Colonel moves then, angrier than before, and leans closer so they can be face to face. He grabs him by the neck, hard, until he feels the heartbeat on that bastard's veins stronger against his fingers. His voice is just a deep whisper. "You know what you've done."

Embryon's leader is shaking now and he is trying harder to force his body to move, but Colonel Beck knows it's a worthless effort on his part. Instead, he's angry because the idiot is still pretending with that challenging gaze, a gaze of someone who is, apparently, innocent.

He knows then, without a single doubt, that the little punk doesn't remember a thing.

Bastard.

That fucking damned bastard.

When his grip almost asphyxiates him, Colonel Beck releases (with clear reluctance) his hands from the bastard's neck. Killing him now isn't enough: he wants to humiliate him and make him suffer until he is left with nothing. Empty. Then he will devour him. He has plenty of time.

Besides, even if the little punk doesn't remember, he hates his fucking guts. How come he never talks now? Colonel Beck doesn't stand his new attitude: before he was a fucking full-of-himself bastard and now a fucking mute-annoying bastard.

Whatever, it just means he will kill him in the end. Because he needs him (and wants him) dead: it's his only way to get out.

"It doesn't matter if you remember or not," Colonel Back finally says. He is still close to him and he moves his leg, pressing it between the little punk's legs. He sees him close his eyes and mouth, unwilling to let him enjoy his humiliation. He talks again then, grabbing his jaw with brutal strength and forces him to open his mouth. He can almost hear Serph's bones crack. "You're going to pay."

It's not the first time he does this kind of things, because he can remember all aspects of his life now, clearly on his mind.

He can't forget that delicious feeling when he humiliated his subordinates before, when he was 'alive'.

He has done it again here in the Junkyard; it still feels impressive good, that feeling of control the torture brings, the pleasure through breaking someone else's body. It's addicting, somehow.

With that on his mind he undoes his own pants, takes his already hard cock out, stroking it while he moves until his hips are in front of Serph's face. "If you bite me, I'll kill you," Colonel Beck commands, before forcing his way inside the idiot's mouth.

It feels warm and moist inside, kind of rough because that punk doesn't open his mouth enough. He forces more his own way inside, until Serph makes a small noise, choking. "Yeah, like that, open your mouth even more, asshole."

Soon he starts fucking Serph's mouth, without any kind of consideration, and with harsh and deep strokes of his hips. He hates how few noises comes out from that bastard mouth, but he compensate it by fucking him even harder.

A few minutes later, Colonel Beck arches his head a little just before coming, filling him with his semen. "Swallow it all."

After the Embryon's leader obeys, he moves and redoes his pants. He hears a small noise, but he doesn't care to ask Serph to repeat himself.

Then he changes to Ravana and says, "I will let you live for now", before casting Dormina on him once again.

-

He couldn't care less about that little punk. That's why he let him go for now, to his 'comrades'. Foolish ideals of this fucked-up artificial hell. He will laugh at them soon. Kill them. Devour them. And then he will go back to the Karma Society, taking that cursed Cyber Shaman back and he'll destroy this fucking place.

Full of hatred, Colonel Beck waits at his hideout in Ajna. They'll come.

Those little bastards better kill all of his 'men' and arrive soon, because he wants to (and he always has) take care of the garbage himself.


End file.
